Forever After
by chat.noir.luv
Summary: Cerise is a wolf..but...she looks pretty human. How coyld anyone mistake her for an animal. Well two hunters did just that. They shot her. Will she come out alive or is this dog going paws up.
1. chapter 1

Being out in the woods was freedom to Cerise Hood. Leaping over rocks, bounding past trees and deeper into the forest. Her eyes golden as she let her wolf side emerge. Many knew that she was the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, but few gained the knowledge that she was also the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. Considering the fact that she spends most of her time in school, and has to keep her canine insticts under control, once in while she likes to step out into the Enchanted Forest and let her wolf side run free.

Cerise growled softly in content. She slowley sunk into all fours while continuing to run deeper into the forest. She stopped when she heard the distant sound of footsteps. The sound of cruching leaves under some mysterious beings feet. The teenage wolf slid back into the shadows wanting to keep her self hidden. "HEY! There was something creepin' up there." Cerise heard one man say. "Lets go check it out then." She heard another whisper. They were close, almost too close. Cerise growled lowly. She continued to growl until she heard the familer sound of clicking. It almost sounded...like... _a gun._ Cerise positioned herself, ready to jump out and attempt to scare off whoever it was that was hunting in _her_ parts of the woods. She waited...the sound of the crunching dead leafs coming closer and closer until finally, Cerise jumped out from behind the saftey of her tree on all fours. However before she could even, growl or attack, there was a loud POP. The sound echoed through the forest. It shook the trees, like the wind and bounced around in Cerise's head. Although the previous sound of a gunshot was most shocking to anyone who was near by, Cerise couldn't find it in her to care. Mere seconds after the shot was fired, Cerise let out a pained gasp. She clutched her side, and stumbled backwards before hitting a tree and falling. Cerise removed her hand from her side and cracked her eyes open to look. To her dismay, her hand was coated in a thick, red liquid. The injured half wolf moved her hood to the side only to find the same red liquid seeping through her top. She looked up to see the monsters who had done this to her, but was to late as they had already fled the seen, seeing as the had shot a young girl instead of an animal. Cerise's vision was blurring as she fought for her conciousness. She needed a plan, and fast. Suddenly an idea snuck its way into her head. The wolf threw her head back, and used all of her left over strength to howel into the sky. After only a few minuets, she heard the rustling of trees and bushes She sighed in relife when she saw her pet wolf Carmine pop his head out of a bush. The little dog ran over to his owner and whimpered. "Go...get...help." Breathed Cerise. Carmine looked at her as if to say, "Im not leaving you.", but Cerise gave him a reassuring smile as she clutched her side even tighter. Carmine sped off to find the one person he had seen in the woods who would do anything to help Cerise. _Hunter Huntsman._

 **With Hunter.**

Hunter was in the middle of practicing his archery when Carmine burst throught the bbushes with enough force to knock him over. "WHOA! Whoa there Carmine whats up? Where is Cerise?" He asked as the small canine pulled at his sleeve. Carmine let go only to give a few panicked barks, before going back to pull on Hunter. Hunter had a feeling that this was serious and Cerise was _not_ ok. "Ok, ok Im coming." Hunter stated as he allowed Carmine to drag him into the woods.

Hunter was dragged for about 10 minuets until the small wolf cub skid to stop. What was infront of him could be considered a horror to everyone and anyone he knew. There infront of a tall tree was a puddle, but not just any puddle. This puddle was thick and red. This puddle was _blood_. The puddle had skid mark coming from it as though someon had slipped and fell in it. Hunter and Carmine followed the mark to a tree that was more in the shadows. Hunter crept foward hoping to _god_ that it wasn't who he thought it was. as he crept the shadowy figure came into veiw and there she was. _Cerise. Bleeding._


	2. Chapter 2

Cerise's face was covered by her hood, and the blood pooled around her and slipped through her fingers. "Oh my god...Cerise?" He watched as The teenage half wolf, slowly raised her head. She was a deathly shade of white, and her breath coming in short gulps. "Hu-Hunter?". She breathed the question as if it was her last breath. Hunter nodded quickly as he kneeled down to her level. "Yeah, yes its me. Cerise what happend?" Hunter asked as he shakily reached out take remove her hand from where it was latched on to her side. "th-there were hunters," she started. Hunter looked at the gunshot wound and couldn't supress the gasp. "they had...guns...I-I was ru-" she began to cough, and Hunter watched in horror as blood spilled from her naturally red lips. "running...th- they shot me." Hunter looked up at her. Tears were trickling down her face. "Hunter l-l don't want to die...n-not yet." Hunter could only stare at the usually tough girl, who doesn't cry or wallow about anything really, but roght noe she was here slowly dying, and she was scared. "No-no your not going to die. I-I just need to get that bullet out of you, ok?" Cerise nodded and allowed him to scoop her up in is strong arms and carry her bridal style back to where he was shooting his arrows. On the way Hunter realized that Cerise's eyes were closing. "No no no, no Cerise's I need you to stay awake." He said with fear lacing his voice. "But..sleep." Cerise's breathed before her eyes closed again and Cerise's world went black. Hunter let a couple of tears fall before reaching the archery site that he had set up.

Upon reaching the site, hunter lay Cerise on the ground, and began to rummage through his stuff for the fairy first sid kit he brought with him. He had made it a job of his to bring a first aid kit with him, just in case. When he turned around, he found that Cerise had awoken and managed to sit herself up on one of the target boards. Pain was etched on her face and she was begining to get very very pale. Hunter took a seat beside her and set down the kit. "Okay, um...Im going to need you to take off your hood." Cerise looked at him for a while before she let out a sigh. "Just promise me you won't freak out." Hunter nodded and Cerise sighed again. She gripped the side of her hood, and finally tugged it down, revealing her wolf ears. Hunter looked in shock, and then let a smile fall on his face. "They look cute." Cerise's eyes shot opened, but she then hissed in pain. "...ngh...cute?" she asked through cletched teeth. "Yeah." Hunter replied. As Cerise tugged off the rest of her hood, Hunter got out all the tools he would need to get the bullet out. "What are you going to do?" The teen wolf asked. "Im going to try and get this bullet out," he replied flatly. He then look into her dulling grey eyes, "I..um...I need you to take your shirt off." Cerise looked at him, and them complied at she undid her brown belt, and lifted the hem of her shirt up and over her head. She did it slowly, but she did it and thats what was important. Hunter torr his eyes away from the wolf, who was now blushing, and wemt back to the wound. He took a deep breath and used the scalpel to cut down until he felt the bullet. Cerise's screams filled the forest. The trees shook and the birds fled. Cerise covered her mouth to prevent anymore screams from going aloud. Hunter used a pair of tweezers to slowly pull the bullet out of her side. By now Cerise's eyes where over flowing with tears of pain, as bit her lip. Hunter then cleaned the wound and began to stich it. Cerise felt as if she would be okay with dying. The pain was unbearable, and wanted to sleep so bad. Once Hunter was done stitching he cleaned the wound again and wrapped her middle with bandages. Cerise grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head, and then she decided not to put her belt on seeing as she just got stitches. The pain ebbed away slowly but she was still pale. Hunter stared at the girl. He never noticed how pretty her grey eyes were, or that her lips were so plump and kissable. Hunter found himself invoulentarily leaning in, and caught himself. Cerise turned and looked at him. "Thank you...you know for saving me. I owe you...big time." She said with a small smile. "No you dont have to do anything fo-" Hunter was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his head, deepening the kiss. Cerise wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck and let her fingers get lost in his hair. They never wanted to let go. They wanted to stay like this. _Forever after._


End file.
